30 Days OTP Challenge
by mannlicher
Summary: Po prostu Samifer.
1. Trzymanie się za ręce

Brunet wraz z blondynem spacerował po średnio zatłoczonym parku wpatrując się w ludzi bawiących się ze swoimi dziećmi, zwierzęta biegające za zabawkami i otaczającą ich panoramę. Był ciepły, kwietniowy dzień, słońce przyjemnie dogrzewało, a na niebie nie widniała żadna chmurka. Krzyki i śmiechy wypełniały okolicę.

Para nie odzywała się do siebie.

Nie jeden gap oglądał się za za nimi, zaintrygowany widokiem dwóch mężczyzn. Zielone oczy łowcy wyłapywały każde ukradkowe spojrzenie, a wprawne ucho wychwytywało przyciszone szepty. Jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi, nie obchodziło go zdanie innych. Żył dla siebie, nie dla nich; miał robić to, co uszczęśliwiało go, a nie przypadkowo spotkanych ludzi. Nie wstydził się pokazać gdzieś jedynie z jasnowłosym, nie wstydził się okazywać tego, że był w dość pokręconym związku. I w końcu – nie miał zamiaru zaniedbywać swego partnera przez ograniczone poglądy niektórych osób.

Dlatego widząc zakłopotanie Lucyfera, któremu całe zamieszanie nie umknęło, Sam złączył ich palce w pokrzepiającym uścisku i uśmiechnął się dostrzegając zdziwienie wymalowane na twarzy niebieskookiego. Przejechał delikatnie kciukiem po zewnętrznej stronie dłoni archanioła, przybliżając się lekko do niego. W zamian otrzymał najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki mógł sobie wyobrazić; szczery i pełny miłości.

Kilka osobowości postanowiło opuścić park prychając i złorzecząc pod nosem, ale usłyszeli też pogwizdywania, a niektóre persony zaczęły cicho klaskać.

Może jednak społeczeństwo nie było tak ograniczone, jak mu się wydawało?


	2. Przytulanie

Lucyfer leżał na wielkim łóżku w pokoju jego i Sama i rozmyślał, wpatrując się w sufit.

Miał wszystko. A pod pojęciem "wszystko" mieścił się młodszy Winchester. Archanioł do szczęścia nie potrzebował niczego więcej. Choć w zasadzie była jedna rzecz, która go drażniła i nie dawała spokoju.

Jasnowłosy wszedł do kuchni i wstawił wodę na kawę. Wyciągnął z szafki kubek i postawił go na blacie, przygotował cukier, puszkę z aromatycznymi ziarenkami i czekał.

Teraz było zdecydowanie lepiej.

Z kubkiem parującego napoju w ręku powędrował do salonu. Bunkier był ogromny, jednak Lucyfer doskonale wiedział, gdzie najczęściej można było znaleźć jego człowieka.

Tak. Sam siedział przy ogromnym stole, z obu stron zasłonięty książkami, całkowicie zatracony w ich świecie. Gdy pociągnął nosem, poczuwszt zapach kawy oderwał wzrok od lektury. Wyprostował się chcąc odszukać źródło zapachu, a gdy rozejrzał się po pokoju i zauważył archanioła, wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. Lucyfer zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ powód tej nagłej radości był mu absolutnie nieznany. Po chwili Sam uspokoił oddech, lecz wciąż uśmiechał się szeroko, a następnie podszedł do niebieskookiego.

– Luci, mogę wiedzieć, gdzie są twoje spodnie? – spytał, patrząc jedynie na czerwone bokserki z płomiennym wzorkiem i napisem "Chłopak z piekła rodem".

– No tak, spodnie są strasznie niewygodne, więc postanowiłem, że nie będę ich nosił.

Sam zaśmiał się po raz kolejny i objął swojego anioła, który zawsze potrafił go rozśmieszyć, czasem nawet niezamierzenie.

– Jesteś skarbem – wymruczał w rozczochrane włosy mężczyzny.

– Też cię kocham.

Stali tak przez jakiś czas, po czym Winchester złożył czuły pocałunek na czole Lucyfera. Lucyfer mocniej przytulił się do łowcy.

– Wyprowadzam się – powiedział zrezygnowany Dean, który właśnie wszedł do salonu.


	3. Granie w gry

Sam rozkładał szachownicę na wielkim łóżku w ich pokoju. Lucyfer uparł się, by zagrał z nim w szachy, a że łowca nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, ponieważ Dean i Cas gdzieś wyszli, postanowił zaryzykować i zgodzić się na pomysł Diabła. Archanioł wszedł do pokoju i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo pod nosem.

– I jak idzie? Wszystko gotowe? – spytał i usiadł na stronie łóżka, która umównie należała do niego.

– Prawie. Chcesz czarne czy białe?

– Ale co?

Winchester uniósł brwi i zaśmiał się.

– A tak poza tym, to umiesz grać w szachy?

– Jak możesz wątpić w me umiejętności? – Położył dłoń na piersi, udając oburzenie. – Oczywiście, że umiem. Chcę czarne. Tylko mam jeden warunek, to są rozbierane szachy. Za każdego zbitego tego... um... – wskazał palcem pionki – osoba musi ściągnąć jedną część garderoby. I nie chcę słyszeć słowa sprzeciwu – dodał, gdy zauważył zdziwioną minę Sama.

– Jak chcesz – rzekł będąc pewnym swego zwycięstwa. W sumie pomysł archanioła nie był zły, zapowiadała się ciekawa zabawa.

Pionki poszły w ruch. Tak, jak Sam przewidywał, Lucyfer nie miał pojęcia na czympolega gra w szachy – nie znał nawet podstawowych ruchów zwykłej wieży, dlatego z każdą chwilą zdejmował z siebie kawałek odzieży, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko, całkowicie nie przejmując się tym, że przegrywa z kretesem. Siedział w samych spodniach i slipach, natomiast Winchester był w pełni ubrany.

– Szczerze zaczynam wątpić w to, czy w ogóle wiesz, co robisz – odezwał się Sam przerywając panującą w sypialni ciszę.

– Nie przesadzaj, jestem mistrzem! Już prawie rozgryzłem tego tutaj.

– To jest królowa.

– Mniejsza z tym, Sammy, twoja kolej.

– Jak chcesz.

Postanowił dać Lucyferowi fory i strącił gońca mając możliwość zbicia króla.

Lucyfer zdjął spodnie i rzucił je za siebie, patrząc wprost na partnera, który nie mógł pohamować małego uśmieszku.

Jakże się Sam zdziwił, gdy w kilku następnych ruchach Lucyfer pozbawił go wszystkich ciuchów. Siedział na łóżku z otwartymi ustami wpatrując się to w szachownicę to w jasnowłosego, nie mogąc z siebie nic wykrztusić. Natomiast Lucyfer obnażał zęby w szatańskim uśmieszku, wyraźnie dumny.

– Miałeś to zaplanowane od początku, prawda? – zapytał łowca.

– Możliwe. Mówiłem, że jestem mistrzem.

– No dobrze, wygrałeś, zadowolony?

– Jak diabli – wymruczał odkładając dawno zapomniane szachy i rzucił się na Sama.

No cóż, gdy Diabeł czegoś bardzo chciał, był gotów zrobić wszystko, by to dostać.

Dobrze, że byli sami w bunkrze, ponieważ archanioł nie zamierzał tak szybko kończyć tej zabawy.


	4. Na randce

Zapowiadała się romantyczna kolacja. Sam zadbał o wszystko – pozbył się Deana z bunkra na cały wieczór, własnoręcznie przygotował najlepszy posiłek, na jaki było go stać, nawet kupił wino, a nigdy za nim nie przepadał, byleby uszczęśliwić Lucyfera i uczynić noc magiczną.

Nie wiedział, co dokładnie się zepsuło.

Może zbyt duży ogień pod patelnią?

Może roztopione kostki lodu na i tak wystarczająco śliskiej podłodze?

A może po prostu nagły i niespodziewany widok Lucyfera w ciemno–granatowym garniturze, zbyt seksownie poprawiającego mankiety?

Możliwe, że to właśnie wtedy Sam stracił nad sobą panowanie.

Lucyfer nie powinien mieć pozwolenia na paradowanie w garniturze, zwłaszcza tak idealnie skrojonym. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, przywarł do archanioła całym ciałem i brutalnie zawładnął jego ustami, których miękkość pokochał pierwszego razu, gdy dane mu było ich posmakować. Nie bacząc na wydobywający się z gardła Lucyfera dźwięk sprzeciwu, wsunął dłoń w te jasne, ułożone w artystycznym nieładzie włosy i zacisnął na nich dłoń w pięść, po czym głowę odchylił lekko do tyłu i językiem zaatakował obnażoną szyję archanioła. Jeśli Lucyfer wciąż miał coś przeciwko – w co Sam szczerze wątpił, w końcu znał czułe punkty swego anioła – nie zrobił nic, by powstrzymać Sama w jego działaniach. Łowca ciche warknięcie blondyna bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał, co spowodowało, że uśmiechnął się na ułamek sekundy.

To właśnie wtedy poczuł spaleniznę w powietrzu. Z tego powodu niechętnie oderwał się od wyjątkowo przyjemnej szyi Lucyfera i spojrzał na kuchenkę, gdzie czekała na niego paląca się potrawa. Czym prędzej ruszył w jej kierunku, ale przeszkodę stanowił roztopiony lód, przez który poślizgnął się i nieelegancko wylądował na podłodze.

Na początku Lucyfer parsknął mało atrakcyjnym śmiechem, co ni w ząb mu się nie spodobało, jednak gdy opamiętał się po kilku chwilach, ostrożnie podszedł do kuchenki i ugasił malutki pożar. Następnie pomógł Samowi wstać i odeskortował go do ich sypialni, by łowca mógł spokojnie przebrać mokry garnitur w coś wygodniejszego. Archanioł zniknął na minutę lub dwie w celu upewnienia się, że bunkrowa kuchnia w żadnym stopniu nie ucierpiała i że pożar już im nie groził.

Sam był, cóż, `zawiedziony´ to bardzo dobry eufemizm. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że po kolacji kontynuują to, co zaczęli przed nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem, lecz jak się później okazało _wspólnie _uznali bolące plecy Sama za dostateczny powód na przełożenie romantycznej randki na inny dzień.

Skończyło się na tym, że wylądowali na kanapie przed telewizorem zajadając się zamówioną pizzą, popijając ją zimnym piwem, oglądając „Toy Stroy 3". Żaden z nich nie przyznał się do uronienia jednej, męskiej łzy w momencie pożegnania Andy'ego z Chudym.

Łowca musiał przyznać, że okoliczności nie miały znaczenia – dopóki miał przy sobie swojego anioła, każdy sposób na spędzenie wieczoru był romantyczny.


End file.
